¡Como una puta!
by Chartthom
Summary: Tras una noche de fiesta, Sasuke, un chico tranquilo, poco sociable, descubre de la peor manera que es malo para la bebida, le revelan que no todo fue pura diversión... frustrado por no recordar que pasó decide investigar lo sucedido, pero no imaginaba que las raíces del problema fueran tan oscuras... (SasuNaruSasu, Lemon, Violación, Sadomasoquismo)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Como una puta!**

**by Chartthom**

**CAPITULO I**

-Que es…?

Sentí dolor en mi cuerpo, sin saber de que se trataba.

"¿Mi estomago? ¿Mi cabeza? No…"

Me tomo medio segundo darme cuenta de que estaba torpemente cansado, mi cabeza daba vueltas... trate de levantarme pero no pude, apenas sentía que podía hablar, mi garganta estaba seca, ronca y dolía.

-Nii-san?– pregunté, pero nadie contesto.

"Diablos… tengo que levantarme… pero, que es esto que siento?"

Sentía mis brazos débiles y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, levante la vista y observe la cama donde me encontraba… en efecto era mi casa, por lo que me tranquilice.

"¿Estoy desnudo?" Empece a palpar mi cuerpo para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden, comprobé que llevaba puesta mi ropa interior y fue cuando sentí a alguien enseguida de mi.

"¿Esté quien es?"- Abrí los ojos y gire rápidamente la vista hacia mi lado izquierdo, le observé y para mi sorpresa era Naruto; me quité la sabana de encima siendo un poco brusco. Naruto despertó.

-Buenos días Sasuke- Volteó a mirarme.

-¿Que haces aquí Naruto? – Le pregunte extrañado, pero empece a sentirme nervioso cuando vi que estaba igual que yo, sin nada más que sus calzoncillos.

- ¿Por que preguntas? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- Se levando pesadamente y me dio un leve beso en el oído.

"¡¿Que esta haciendo este idiota en mi casa?!" Pero sentí como me recorrían escalofríos por la espalda.

En lo que Naruto volvía a caer dormido me recargue en la cabecera de la cama, y trate de recordar lo que había pasado hasta entonces, así que lleve mi mente a la noche anterior, me venían imágenes y sonidos, sonidos muy extraños, bastantes vergonzosos… me estremecí al pensar en una gran posibilidad.

- Sasuke…– Naruto puso su brazo encima de mi y me acerco hacia él para poder besarme, yo ponía mis brazos de por medio, pero era inutil, mi estado como de transe no dejaba que pensara con claridad, así que él continuo besándome el cuello y los labios hasta que termino encima de mi, yo tenia mis ojos muy abiertos, al igual que mi boca con su lengua dentro.

Sentía algo : enojo, vergüenza y confusión… pero lo peor es que ya no estaba mostrando ni un mínimo rechazo hacia él.

"¿Pero que estoy haciendo?" como si mis manos no me pertenecieran, veía como me aferraba a él, la adrenalina me ayudo a poder reaccionar y pude quitármelo de encima. Mi respiración ya había empezado a acelerarse y me sentí agotado de nuevo.

-Naruto, ¿que te pasa? ¡¿por que haces esto?!-Le dije de frente, aun tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Naruto sonrió.

-Ayer me pedías "más" y ahora no me dejas ni besarte? - Rió.

-No digas tonterías, aquí no pasó nada!- Me sentía confundido.

-Tienes razón, aquí vinimos solo a descansar- Afirmó con una mirada sarcástica.

En ese momento sentí como mi cuerpo subía de temperatura. No podía creerlo…

"¿De verdad lo había hecho con Naruto, después de tanto tiempo?" No se porque me lo preguntaba sí ya sabía la respuesta, mi mente se aclaraba más y más y con ello mis recuerdos del día anterior...

Había sido el cumpleaños de Sakura… fuimos a su casa a felicitarla, recuerdo que fui junto con Neji y Shikamaru, tenia una especial cercanía con Neji, pero había tanta gente que después de un rato termine sin saber donde quedaron los demás. En fin, no pude encontrar a Sakura por ninguna parte así que me quede en un sofá, enfrente de mi habían muchas bebidas así que empece a tomar para calmar mi frustración por todo el escándalo del lugar. A lo lejos vi a varios en la pista de baile improvisada, la mayoría estaban bebidos y otros drogados, fue cuando vi a Sakura que se dirigía hacia mi, me alegre de verla por que entre mas rápido la felicitara mas pronto podría irme a casa.

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun! Viniste! No lo puedo creer, ¿y estas bebiendo? No me esperaba eso de ti- A Sakura le brillaban los ojos más de lo normal.

-Felicidades Sakura – Y tendí mi mano hacia ella, pero prefirió abalanzarse y darme un abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias! Vamos, ven con nosotros a la pista de baile- Dijo separándose de mi.

-No, ya tengo que irme.

-Pero Sas...!-

-SASUKE!- Fue interrumpida Sakura- No sabia que vendrías!

-Usuratonkachi – Sonreí de verlo.

Sakura nos dejo solos, Naruto se sentó a mi lado a tomar conmigo, tenia pensado irme después de felicitar a Sakura, pero tenía tiempo sin saludar a mi ex compañero de equipo que ciertamente tenia ganas de escuchar algunas de sus tonterías.

-Aaaah- Dijimos los dos después de bebernos una botella de cerveza cada uno.

-Ja! ¿ves al cejotas?! Neji le dará el golpe de su vida si continua con eso!

Rock Lee estaba abrazando a Neji e intentaba besarlo, pero sorprendentemente la situación se volvió más incomoda cuando Neji en lugar de alejarse o golpear a Lee, este lo agarró con mas fuerza y puso su boca contra la de él.

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido, pero después empezó a reír al igual que los demás, el alcohol ya le había hecho efecto.

-Oe, creo que me iré a casa- Me puse en pie, pero me fui de lado, creí que me caería pero pude recobrar el equilibrio.

-Pero si esto apenas comienza, vamos quedate un rato más a beber conmigo!

Yo seguía viendo como se besaban y acariciaban Neji y Lee y empece a sentirme extraño, la saliva salia de mis glándulas salivales como cuando ves un postre frente a ti, quise quitarme la sensación, así que agarre la primer botella que vi y la engullí hasta vaciarla, pero lo que hice solo empeoro la situación, me quede viendo a Naruto con las piernas despreocupadamente abiertas en el sofá y sentí como aumentaba mi presión sanguínea en cierto lugar.

Ahora Naruto ya no paresia Naruto, de repente se había transformado en alguien tan deseable para mi... me gustaría decir que estaba pensando todo esto, pero la verdad es que no estaba pensando en nada, solo quería tocarlo y calmar mis ansias o que al contrario crecieran más.

-Naruto, acompañame, tengo que hablar contigo, aquí esta muy ruidoso.

-¿Decirme algo? Dímelo aquí teme!- Se quejaba.

Yo sabia que me seguiría así que emprendí el camino hasta las escaleras, Naruto venia detrás de mi sin ninguna preocupación, con sus manos en los bolsillos, todo lo contrario a mi con un nerviosismo que iba en aumento.

Sin darme cuenta acelere el paso hasta llegar a la segunda planta, tome el brazo de Naruto y lo metí dentro de una habitación donde estuvo a punto de caer por perder el equilibrio, yo con la poca cordura que me quedaba mire al rededor y solo había parejas sumidas en su intimidad, "nada de que preocuparse".

Naruto me pregunto algo, pero yo ya no prestaba atención. Sentí que mi sed crecía, mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía y me lancé hasta él dejando que mi instinto me guiara, lo fui arrastrando hasta la pared continua, mi deseo era tal que lo presionaba fuerte contra el muro mientras mis labios devoraban los suyos, él al principio intentaba separarme, pero fue tomando mi ritmo y comenzó a corresponder mis caricias así que ambos comenzamos a desvestirnos... tenia un deseo inmenso de probar su esencia que empece a besarle los pezones estaban tan duros y sabían tan bien que mi pene ya duro se presiono aun más, yo baje deslizando mi lengua por su estomago hasta que llegué a su pene ya erecto, Naruto empezó a temblar por la sensación y lo único que hizo fue recargarse de espaldas en la cómoda que había enseguida de él, con mi lengua recorrí desde sus pelotas hasta la punta del pene, dando un suabe masajeo en la punta, lo saboreaba como si fuera solo mío, mi pene estaba tan duro que tenia que masturbarme para no sentir dolor. Estaba por volver a engullir su pene en mi boca cuando Naruto me levanto y me alzó del suelo para aventarme en la cama, yo estaba tan excitado que quería hacerlo mío, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Naruto me giro y me puso de espaldas hacía él, pude ver como su enorme miembro estaba justo detrás de mi.

"Naruto, espera!" pensé, así que intente levantarme y quitarme del lugar, pero Naruto me tomo de las caderas y me levanto hacia él.

-Ahhhhhhh! - Grite de dolor- Naruto! Naruto eso duele...! - Logre decir entre dientes.

Naruto solo jadeaba, tomo mi miembro y empezó a masturbarme por lo que el dolor empezó a disminuir, tanto por la presión de mi pene como por haber sido penetrado tan bruscamente. A ratos dejaba de masturbarme para poder levantarme y embestirme mejor.

"¿De donde saca tanta fuerza?" me pregunté cuando yo apenas las tenia para no caer, cada vez se sentía mejor y el dolor había desaparecido, Naruto me la metía toda, cosa que me molesto en un principio pero al sentir como acariciaba ese punto en mi interior me hacia enloquecer y yo babeaba y mugía pidiendo más y más, como nunca antes. Naruto acelero su ritmo tan deliciosamente que tuve que hacer mucha fuerza para que el orgasmo no llegara tan pronto. El seguía masturbándome, pero el placer era tan grande en mi interior que no hacía falta.

-No hace... falta Naruto, aahh...! dedicate solo a penetrarme- Apenas pude decir por el frenesí.

Yo gritaba de placer, había tenido un orgasmo sin necesidad de eyacular.

"¿Quien te enseño Naruto? ¿Quien te enseño a hacerlo tan bien?"

Naruto acelero aun más el ritmo, yo tenia la boca abierta y sentía tanto placer que sentí que llegaba el orgasmo otra vez y por el sonido que emitía Naruto, supe que nos vendríamos al mismo tiempo, así que hice un esfuerzo ultimo para llegar al clímax juntos, me vine y sentí como Naruto se vino dentro de mi... era el paraíso. Los dos expulsamos un ultimo gemido al aire, ya había pasado el orgasmo, pero yo seguía moviendo mis caderas para seguir con aquella sensación.

Caímos rendidos sobre el colchón aun jadeantes tratando de regular la respiración...

-Naruto, tienes que hacerlo otra vez...- le dije mientras me giraba y le rodeaba con las piernas, Naruto me sonrió pícaramente y me levanto para tomar una mejor posición en la cama, él coloco mis piernas en sus hombros y con ayuda de su mano coloco su pene en mi entrada, yo me mordía el dedo indice de la excitación al sentir como mi ano se contraria al momento en que Naruto bajaba mis piernas a la altura de mi pecho, me mordía de la desesperación por que me la metiera y sentirlo dentro de mi! me sentía como... me sentía como una...!

Empezó a embestirme y comencé a gemir más fuerte, esa posición hacia que el pene entrará aun más, nunca había experimentado algo así, Naruto entraba y salia en los momentos adecuados, yo me aferraba fuerte al colchón, Naruto me penetro tan fuerte que su cabeza llego hasta la miá y nos besamos, llego el orgasmo para mi, mucho mejor que el anterior, nunca me había sentido de esa forma, repentinamente brotaron pequeñas lagrimas de mis ojos, pero yo no estaba triste, ni mucho menos... estaba seguro que fue por todo el placer que sentía, Naruto termino un poco después y se vino de nuevo dentro de mi. Caímos a un lado agotados.

Si no hubiera sido por el tumulto que se escuchó afuera de la casa, nos hubiéramos quedado dormidos allí.

-Naruto, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que alguien más suba- dije entrecortadamente.

En todo el rato que estuvimos en la habitación olvide por completo donde estábamos, decir "vamonos" no significaba poder llevarlo a cabo, intenté ponerme de pie y vestirme pero era todo un reto, Naruto no había tomado tanto como yo así que fue más fácil para él poner todo en orden; por lo visto le fue muy divertido que el olor y las manchas del semen quedaran en la cama y en los peluches de Sakura ya que se burlaba y reía apuntando con su indice los objetos.

Yo seguía vistiéndome pensando en la satisfacción que sentí, pero también había sentido algo más, en ese momento no le preste atención ya me sentía cansado pero no realmente, en verdad me estaba divirtiendo.

-Saldré primero- dije, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Fui todo el camino cogiéndome de la pared o del barandal para no caer por las escaleras y seguí caminando hasta que llegue al mismo sofá, la mesa de enfrente seguía llena y con diferentes bebidas, pero yo solo quería descansar un rato; no me percate del juego que tenían los demás y de repente escuche mi nombre, muy fuerte, varios lo gritaban, yo abrí los ojos y estaba en el centro de una gran multitud de gente, a mi costado izquierdo tenia a Kiba sujetándome y por el otro a Rock Lee.

De pronto todos gritaban.

-Fondo! Fondo!

-Tres al mismo tiempo!

Yo empece a ponerme nervioso y en eso vi como Sai llegaba con un embudo enorme, yo abrí mis ojos casi totalmente al ver como varios se acercaban con la intención de verter una gran cantidad de alcohol al mismo tiempo.

Quise protestar, pero Sai apretó mi nariz impidiéndome respirar he hice la estupidez de querer tomar una bocanada de aire... en ese momento metieron el tubo dentro de mi boca y Sai soltó mi nariz, apenas respire normalmente cuando empezaron a verter las bebidas. Pude haberme separado, pero mi orgullo no me dejo darme por vencido, todo el mundo estaba asombrado por mi resistencia, hasta que sentí que vomitaría y gire mi cabeza, todo el liquido empapo mi cara y mi ropa, pero ya no me importaba, todos aplaudían y Kiba no dejaba de darme palmaditas en la mejilla "¿Desde cuando tenemos tanta confianza?" recuerdo que pensé antes de caer al suelo, estaba tan borracho que no detuve el golpe con mis manos y caí tal cual al suelo.

Nadie venia a ayudarme, solo seguían riendo y buscaban a la siguiente victima.

-Estas bien Sasuke?- Me preguntó Naruto que se acerco tan rapido como le permitía su cansado cuerpo.

Me levanto y me acostó en el sofá, que por el impulso termino encima de mi, muy cerca de mi rostro, yo solo pude decir:

-Naruto yo...-

...Y fue todo lo que pude recordar.

"Con que eso pasó, pero ¿que paso después de eso?"

Después de estar un buen rato con la mirada perdida recordando, volví a la realidad y Naruto seguía mirándome expectante.

-Naruto, tienes que decirme que pasó después de caer borracho, que me hiciste?! Siento que me arrollo un camión!- Me quejé, sin mencionar el gran ardor que sentía en mi ano.

-Así que no lo recuerdas- sonrió -no te lo diré- Empezó a reír separándose de mi y comenzando a vestirse.

Yo lo miraba con desprecio, "¡¿Como es eso de que no me lo dirá?!"

-Ya lo sabrás otro día... -dijo un tanto extraño, tomo una mochila que se encontraba enseguida de la puerta y salió de mi habitación.

-Maldito- dije al mismo tiempo en que aventé mis camisa a la puerta que se cerraba.

Todavía con cansancio y dolor de cabeza, decidí volver a dormir.

-Sasuke-kun, voy a pasar- Escuche que Itachi tocaba mi puerta.

-Pasa, nii-san -Lo invite al momento en que tapaba mi rostro con una almohada.

-Jaja, que pasa Sasuke, descubriste que no eres bueno con la bebida?- Me decía mi hermano a la vez que me entregaba un vaso con agua. Lo envidiaba en ese momento, lucia tan fresco y limpio, en cambio yo tenía dolor de cabeza, olía horrible a alcohol, a cigarro, sin mencionar las otras drogas y estaba asquerosamente sucio.

-Gracias nii-chan- Él extendió su mano hasta mi cabeza tratando de arreglar un poco mi cabello- dejalo, no tiene caso, iré a ducharme.

-Pero antes Sasuke, no me gusta entrometerme, pero ¿el que salio llorando de aquí era Naruto-kun?, si ese es el caso, tendré que entrometerme.

"¿Que?"

-Llorando?... cuando? De que hablas?

-Hoy, yo estaba en la cocina cuando lo vi cruzar la casa y salir, pero iba con las manos en la cara tallándose los ojos por las lagrimas, así que no pude ver si realmente era Naruto, creo que él no sabia que yo estaba allí.

-Naruto, ¿llorando?... ¿Por qué?...

FIN CAPITULO I (4 pags)


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Después de saciar mi sed con agua y ducharme, decidí salir a caminar por la aldea, quería despejar mi mente y desacalambrar mis piernas.

-Ototo, traes de vuelta un filete de ternera.

-Yakisoba?

-Sí, mañana comeremos eso.

-Hmp... bien– No pude evitar sonreír, todo lo que cocina Itachi sabe delicioso -me voy!

-Espera! una cosa más, ¿por qué no invitas a Naruto-kun? que nos visite mañana.

-¿En verdad estas preocupado por él, verdad?

-No lo puedo evitar, tu sabes lo que fue para mi en aquel momento.

-Sí, lo se... esta bien, pasaré por su casa, me voy!

De repente las ganas que tenia de caminar disminuyeron, recordando lo que Naruto había tratado de hacer por salvar la vida de Hatsumi-chan, la ex-novia de mi hermano, pero que no resultó y al final ni pudo despedirse. Itachi siempre había pasado por mucho sufrimiento, desde la muerte de su mejor amigo, el asesinato de nuestros padres y el accidente de Hatsumi-chan que acabo con su vida.

Seguí el camino al monumento de los Hokage, me gusta la vista que se aprecia desde allí.

Iba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando un grupo de jóvenes cruzo la calle frente a mi sumidos en risas y burlas de su parte a mi persona. En ese momento yo no sabia porque, pero fue muy molesto.

Al principio solo fueron ellos, pero mientras avanzaba fueron apareciendo más personas que me apuntaban con él dedo, algunos me parecían familiares, pero no podía saber quienes eran. Acelere el paso, ya no era divertido caminar sin rumbo y más si iba gente caminando detrás de ti observándote y riendo.

-Mira, es el chico del video!

-Tomale una foto! ve como escapa de nosotros!

-Jajajaj

"¿Que esta pasando?!" "¡¿Mientras escapo?!"

Me detuve en seco, como uno de los que me perseguían venia riendo sin prestar atención, choco contra mi espalda; los demás se detuvieron y dejaron de reír al ver que active mi sharingan y me les quede mirando fijamente.

-Aah, mejor vamonos chicos, este aguafiestas se toma todo muy enserio... agh!- Tome al sujeto por la camisa y lo acerque hacia mi con firmeza.

-¿Por que me persiguen? ¿que es lo que quieren?

-¿Que queremos? Nada amigo, solo pasarla bien un rato, jajaj

-¿A que te refieres?

-JAJA! No me digas que no lo sabes!

-Jajajaja- Comenzaron a reír los demás

"¿Por que se ríen?" "No entiendo nada"

-Eh, maldito dímelo de una buena vez!

-No amigo, es tan cómico, de verdad que no lo sabes.

-No me llames amigo!- Lo solté tirándolo hacia un lado. Sus amigos le ayudaron y se fueron corriendo aun entre risas.

-Malditos- Al mirar alrededor de mi vi que se había más gente burlona así que decidí salir de ese lugar.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Y entonces vi como la banda de Kai Hyuga venía corriendo por la misma calle que yo.

"¿Será que vienen por mi? No quiero saberlo, además no tengo tiempo de lidiar con seis Hyugas al mismo tiempo"

Gire por la calle continua y fui camino hacia la casa de Naruto, no lo quería admitir ni para mi mismo, pero estaba desconcertado y un poco nervioso por la gente que me acosó en la calle, en verdad quería llegar a la casa de Naruto y relajarme un poco.

Toque la puerta de su casa ya con más calma, pero cuando escuche las risas de nuevo desde la calle, me hirvió la sangre y me abalance hasta el barandal del departamento para ver a la gente.

-Oe! malditos! Si tanto quieren verme, espérenme allí abajo, les partiré la...!- No termine de decir, Naruto me tomo del brazo y me metió a su casa.

-EH, dejame bajar a darles su merecido, me vienen molestando todo el camino, ya me tienen harto!

-Sasuke calmate, no es su culpa- Me decía Naruto con una mirada de desinterés y a la vez de preocupación en su cara.

-Naruto, ¿sabes por qué esta pasando esto?, ¿por que la gente me ve y se suelta riendo?

-Sasuke, mejor siéntate, a ver, ¿por que has venido?

-Itachi te invita a comer mañana en la casa, espera que puedas acompañarnos... ahora dime, ¿que se trae esa gente conmigo?

-Seguro! que hará mañana Itachi de comida? ojala hubiera sido hoy -Me sonreía mostrando los dientes.

-Naruto... -Me le quede mirando fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

-Aaaahg! Esta bien, pero es incomodo que yo te lo cuente, verás, paso en el cumpleaños de Sakura, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada después de lo del embudo?

-No, no lo sé, si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando, usuratonkachi!

-Dijiste cosas, cosas muy vergonzosas a decir verdad... -Naruto se rascaba la cabeza por los nervios- será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

-¿Verlo?

-El video, alguien te grabo en la fiesta y ahora esta en el celular de la mayoría, sabrás que eres muy popular, así que todo el mundo quiere tenerlo. Es por eso que tanta gente desconocida se reía de ti en la calle.

-Enseñame ese video- Le dije mientras lo sujetaba de su camisa.

-Calmate Sasuke, yo no lo tengo, yo lo vi presencialmente así que no me hace falta, además de que no tengo celular...

-Ah, ya callate... ahora ayudame a encontrar a alguien que lo tenga, quiero saber que hice en el video como para que todos se estén burlando de mi ¿no pudo ser tan malo o si? -Le pregunte esperando que me dijera que era una exageración o algo por el estilo.

-Eh, mejor vamos a que lo veas por ti mismo, no quiero causarte más penas.

Gire mi vista hacia él con desasosiego, él no me vio, pero pude ver que él miraba al vacío mientras caminábamos.

Antes de salir me di cuenta de que la habitación de Naruto no estaba tan desordenada como antes, seguía siendo un desastre, pero ahora se podía caminar, no me sorprendió ver que aun tenia la foto del Equipo 7 en la cómoda de siempre, pero sí ver que estaba llena de polvo, tanto que la foto apenas se distinguía, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin mirarla, había girado mi cabeza de regreso pero algo más llamo mi atención... la mochila que llevaba en la mañana estaba recargada en el cesto de basura, la vi un poco mejor y pude distinguir gasas y telas ensangrentadas. Me pareció muy extraño, pero pase de largo y ambos salimos de su casa.

-¿A donde vamos?

-Con Sai, el que grabó lo hizo con su celular.

-Creo que fue muy mala idea beber en esa fiesta...

-Sasuke... y sobre la noche de ayer, recuerdas lo que paso entre nosotros?-Naruto lo decía con un desdén considerable.

-Claro, pero no sería la primera vez que hacemos algo como eso, aunque haya sido hace años.

-Pero sí fue la primera vez que fui el activo- Me sonrió.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo– Le estampe un puñetazo en la cara - ¿Por que me la metiste toda? ¿Y de un solo golpe?! ¿Que no recuerdas como lo hacia yo contigo? Idiota! Siempre tienes que prepararme antes!

Naruto empezó a ponerse como un tomate.

-¿Quieres...? ¿quieres que lo vuelva hacer, Sasuke? - Le brillaban los ojos.

No sabia que decir, aunque el silencio haría el trabajo por mi, así que solo desvié la mirada a otro lugar... en ese momento Naruto me tomo por la cintura y me dio varios besos en el rostro, primero cerca del ojo, en el centro de la mejilla y el ultimo cerca de mis labios, yo no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas en publico, aunque la calle estuviera sola. Cuando necesitaba tener contacto físico siempre prefería llevar a las chicas a su casa he irme cuando ya no hubiera luz en las calles.

-Ya! suéltame, no hace falta que seas tan cariñoso

-Ja, lo siento– Naruto seguía sonriendo y caminaba con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Siempre es tan despreocupado" Pero también sonreí, aunque él no se dio cuenta.

-Jajaja! Mira esos dos si la llevan enserio!

-Pensé que había sido todo una broma! Pero veo que era todo lo contrario! Jajajaj

Nos giramos para ver quienes nos habían gritado y nos encontramos con un grupo como el que me había estado siguiendo.

-Ya empezaron otra vez! -dije molesto y apretando los puños- hay que apresurarnos Naruto, esta gente me hará enfadar.

-Sí

Y empezamos a correr hasta la casa de Sai; saltando por los techos parecía una carrera entre amigos normal. De no haber sido por el disgusto anterior de seguro hubiera sido una carrera.

Llegamos a la casa de Sai, era muy simple, pero todo estaba impecable, ademas de que las plantas tenían el tamaño adecuado y todas estaban dando frutos.

Naruto fue el que toco la puerta, yo hablaba con Sai, pero era Naruto el que tenia una mejor relación con él.

Desde que tuve que irme de viaje con mi hermano hasta que regrese, él había sido el que me remplazo en el ex-equipo 7, supongo que fue duro para él que yo regresara sin más y el fuera excluido del equipo. No es que lo demostrara antes, pero siempre sentí que nuestras personalidades chocaban, pero al contrario de los otros integrantes Naruto y Sakura yo consideraba a Sai un poco más competente en la batalla y con mejor toma de decisiones que ellos, pero bueno, una cosa es estar en una misión y otra cosa tus relaciones en la aldea.

Sai abrió la puerta, paresia que tenia visitas.

-Sai, ¿llegamos en un mal momento?-Pregunto Naruto.

-No, para nada, adelante, solo son Shikamaru, Kiba y Rock Lee.

-Tienen una reunión, ¿eh? Je, je! -Dijo Naruto entrando a la casa mientras cruzaba y movía las manos, supongo que esperaba poder comer algo.

-Adelante Sasuke-kun- Dijo Sai y abrió la puerta completamente.

-Compermiso.

Yo seguí a Naruto, puesto que no conocía la casa de Sai, hasta que llegamos a la sala.

Todos empezaron a reír.

-Miren! pero si es el reí de la fiesta!- Rock Lee me apuntaba con su dedo con una concentración exagerada.

-Eeeh Sasuke! repite lo que hiciste ayer, por favor! ya que esta Naruto aquí! Jajaj

-Eeeh chicos, Sasuke no recuerda nada, así que déjenlo tranquilo-Pidió Naruto.

Yo me sentía incomodo, pero quería ver el video cuanto antes... "¿Naruto tiene que ver tambien?"

-Pondré el video en la pantalla- Dijo Sai que empezaba hacer el intercambio de cables del celular a la pantalla del televisor.

-Siéntate aquí Sasuke- Se hizo a un lado Shikamaru, que estaba serio como siempre.

Naruto se quedo parado detrás del sofá, caminando de un lado a otro.

El video comenzó, lo primero que apareció fue como después de pellizcarme la nariz, metían el tubo del embudo en mi boca, después como vertían las bebidas y todo el mundo reía y gritaba... todo eso ya lo sabia, hasta que después la cámara enfoco a otra parte, pero la persona que tomaba el vídeo prefirió seguir grabándome a mi en lugar de grabar a la siguiente victima... aparecía yo en el suelo siendo levantado por Naruto y puesto en el sofá, los dos estebamos muy cerca ya que yo lo sujetaba de la nuca.

"Esto no luce bien"

Nuestra posición era muy comprometedora y la gente se acerco para vernos mejor, le dije algo inaudible a Naruto y este después se separo de mi, un tanto desconcertado, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse yo me senté y le tome del cuello.

-"Eeeeh, estupidos, escUchen...! ven a este sujeto, eSte que esta a mi lAdo...?!"- Decía yo con una cara tan fuera de sí que quería creer que esa persona no era yo, "¡¿Como podía lucir tan mal?!"

-"Jajajaj"- La gente se reía y cada vez llegaban más a rodearnos.

-"¡Essta puta es miiiiiiiiaa!"- Decía yo al momento en que apuntaba la cabeza de Naruto y le soltaba el cuello para abrazarlo sobre su brazo hasta que mi mano entro por debajo de su bragueta.

Mientras seguía viendo el video ya no me percataba de si los demás reían, en mi cabeza solo había espacio para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero sentía que esa persona era totalmente ajena a mi, todo lo contrario de como soy yo, "¿o no?"

-"¡Sasuke, sueltame, temme!"- Forcejeaba Naruto.

-"Yo y sOlo yo puedo partirle el cUlo, ¡¿entendieron?!"- Dije gritando y sujetándome con fuerza al sofá- "Ahora, chupamela!"- Le dije a Naruto y acto seguido tome su cabeza y la puse por sobre encima de mis pantalones, mientras que con la otra mano me desataba el cinturón.

La gente apuntaba y se reía de nosotros.

Deje de ver el video para voltear a ver a Naruto que estaba recargado en la pared con la mirada desviada. Gire mi cabeza y seguí viendo el video.

Naruto pudo liberarse de mi abrazo y se puso de pie, fue cuando la gente empezó a molestar a Naruto para molestarme a mi.

-"Eh, prestamela un rato Sasuke! te prometo que no la lastimare demasiado, jajaja"

-"¿Eh?! ¿donde consigues una puta como esta Sasuke?"

-"¿Y que si le parto el culo también? jajaj"

La gente gritaba un sin fin de cosas, mientras yo buscaba y giraba mi cabeza por saber quien había gritado lo anterior, pero sin tener éxito.

-"No, nooOoo! Nadie puede tocAr a Naruto, es miO...! -decía yo con los ojos totalmente fuera de si- "si alguien lo toca, ¡lo mAto!"- Dije girando mi cabeza, y con determinación tome dos botella que había enfrente y me subí a una mesa que estaba cerca de la pista y comencé a decirles a todos:

-"SakurA, Sakura...! fElicidades!... DJ! pon una buena, que esta noche es para divertirse!"- La gente se acerco a la pista aplaudiendo, brincando y gritando, yo abrí las botellas y comencé a bañarlos a todos con la cerveza, otras personas siguieron mi ejemplo y con una buena canción por parte del DJ empezó la fiesta de nuevo. El video ya no se centraba en mi pero se podía ver como yo me lleve una botella de vodka a la boca y como rápido Naruto venia a bajarme de la mesa y quitarme la botella, también se escuchaba lo que decíamos:

-"Sasuke, es suficiente, ya has tomado demasiado, te llevare a casa"- Me decía Naruto mientras me jaloneaba.

-Jeeee, ¿dEsde cuando las pUtas le ordenan a su dueño, eH?!"- Seguía gritándole y todavía algunas personas nos rodeaban.

Lo ultimo que se vió en el vídeo era como mis piernas fallaban y Naruto me ayudaba a caminar, hasta que nos perdimos entre la multitud.

Sai pauso el video.

Todos estaban expectantes para ver mi reacción.

Yo alguien que no cuenta nada de si mismo, que tiene un mínimo dialogo con las personas, no demuestra sus verdaderos sentimientos, no muestra sus pensamientos, todo se fue al carajo desde que empecé a beber sin control.

-¿Y bien señor Uchiha?- Pregunto Kiba más burlesco de lo normal.

Yo me puse de pie, caminé hasta Naruto, le mire a los ojos, pero no pude decir nada, así que simplemente me fui, cerré la puerta tras de mi y camine pensativo hasta llegar a mi casa.

Cuando llegue, ni siquiera salude a Itachi que leía en el sillón y fui directo a mi cuarto.

Todavia faltaban unas tres horas para que anocheciera.

"¿Con que mi puta, eh?, ja, que estúpido... y pensar que a pesar de eso me trajo a casa, después de que lo humillé así"

Me sentía tan frustrado, pensé que me importaría el hecho de que la mayoría supiera que tal vez Naruto y yo tenemos algo, pero la verdad es que no, de mi mente no salía la imagen de mi mismo tratando como una puta a Naruto, lo que más me sorprendía era que él lo tomara tan bien, comprendió que estaba borracho y no me dejo solo.

En ese momento sin razón aparente recordé cuando Naruto estaba penetrándome y al recordar la sensación sentí que escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda y al mismo tiempo sentí repulsión, "¿como puedo estar pensando en esto después de hacer tal ridículo?"

Nunca antes había sido penetrado hasta que Naruto lo hizo y la sensación había sido tan buena que no me resistí, tenia que sentir lo que me hizo sentir él... e inmediatamente cerré la puerta con el seguro y empece a desvestirme, pensé que después de masturbarme me sentiría un poco mejor así que me lamí los dedos y comencé a tocarme, tome mi miembro con las manos frías y me dio una sensación tranquilizadora y excitante, fue cuando recordé de nuevo a Naruto la noche anterior, entonces vi mis partes y decidí que intentaría masturbarme analmente, nunca lo había hecho, pero no pensé demasiado, tome la crema que tenia en mi buro, puse una cantidad considerable en mis dedos y comencé a estimularme el ano, aun me dolía por lo brusco que había sido Naruto con mi cuerpo, pero quería sentir la sensación de ayer por más que me tardara todo el día.

Mi dedo daba vueltas mientras yo intentaba relajarme estando acostado en mi cama con las piernas abiertas, cuando sentí que podía introducir mi dedo, lo hice lentamente y con la otra mano me puse un poco más de crema, ya que había sido absorbida por mi piel, al principio no sentía demasiado hasta que cambie el angulo de mi dedo medio y no sentí más dolor, estaba tocando mi próstata, se sentía tan bien, era tan placentero que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por que de mi boca no saliera ningún ruido, cuando creí que ya no podían mejorar las cosas introduje mi dedo un poco más y al doblarlo hacia arriba...

-Sasuke – Itachi llamaba a mi puerta

¡Yo no podía parar!, después de todo el trabajo que me costó llegar a este punto.

-Ahora no Itachi...! aaah!- Salio de mi boca un gemido asfixiante como liberando toda la presión retenida.

Sentí mucha pena, puesto que supe que Itachi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oh, entiendo... iré a dar una vuelta a la cuadra así que ya no te esfuerces demasiado.

Itachi era tan bueno, y por la pena casi estuve apunto de parar, pero continué; ya sin la limitación de no poder gemir sentí que llegaría, tenia mi cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos semiabiertos, pero en si no estaba viendo nada, movia mi dedo con más rapidez y al momento en que erguí mi espalda, llegue al orgasmo, de mi boca salio un ultimo gemido grave... podía haber terminado allí, pero decidí terminar hasta que eyaculase así que tome mi pene y empece a masturbarme normalmente, hasta que terminé.

Creí que me sentiría mejor, pero me sentí vació como siempre, así fui a darme un baño con agua caliente.

Estaba cambiándome cuando escuche que había regresado Itachi, no tenia ganas de verlo, pero tenia que salir del baño, así que simplemente salí.

-¿Estas bien Sasuke? Hace un momento casi estuve apunto de entrar y ayudarte...- Me decía mi hermano burlesco.

-Agg!- Gruñí desviando la mirada avergonzado.

-Pero, enserio, ¿que es lo que te esta molestando?- Itachi se puso serio – Incluso no trajiste la ternera.

-La ternera... – dije poniendo mi mano sobre mis ojos, los masajeé un poco y levante la cabeza de nuevo- Lo siento nii-san, mañana temprano iré a comprarla.

Itachi estuvo a punto de decirme algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta principal.

-Iré yo -Me dijo sonriendo en lo que iba a la puerta.

Era raro que alguien nos visitara, así que espere hasta saber quien podría ser.

-Sasuke, es Neji-san

-¿Que ocurre Neji?- Le pregunte en lo que caminábamos hacia la calle.

-Sasuke, ¿como esta Naruto?- Me pregunto con una cara de preocupación.

Voltee a mirarlo extrañado.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso de repente?

-Agh... paso algo ayer, después de la fiesta... supuse que Naruto no te contaría nada...

-¿Contarme qué?- "¿Ahora qué?" Es lo primero que pensé.

-Esto es algo grave, no te lo contaría si no fueras amigo cercano de Naruto, pienso que tal vez él pueda necesitar... ayuda de tu parte.

-¿Que paso Neji?- "Entonces, ¿no vinimos a casa directamente?" pensé.

-Hoy en la mañana escuche a mi primo Kai hablando con sus amigos, estaban hablando de Naruto, de las "cosas" que le hicieron, no pude escuchar bien, pero también te mencionaron a ti Sasuke.

-¿Le hicieron "cosas"?

-Sí, los seis...– Neji me miro fijamente angustiado y con eso entendí lo que había pasado realmente-... abusaron de él Sasuke, justo frente a tus ojos...

FIN Capitulo II


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Abrí mis ojos y baje la mirada al suelo. Tome de los hombros a Neji exaltado.

-¿Por que hicieron eso Neji? ¿Como? ¡Estuve todo el tiempo con él, ¿como olvidar algo así?!.

-¿Pero estabas consiente acaso? ¿después de la cantidad de alcohol y drogas que ingeriste?... Sasuke, yo no tengo porque inventarte nada, si te lo estoy contando es por que creo que te preocupas por Naruto-kun, ¿son amigos, no?

-Pero es que no lo entiendo, lo violaron... pero ¡¿por qué solo a él?! No tiene sentido, se que son unos hijos de puta, pero...- entonces vino una idea a mi cabeza -¿no habrá sido...?- voltee a verlo directamente.

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo... tal vez alguien les encargo que lo hicieran, esos sujetos hacen todo por dinero.

-Neji tienes que ayudarme a saber quien fue el que les pidió el trabajo, los seis violaron a Naruto... - fue cuando recordé las vendas ensangrentadas en la casa de Naruto "¡Hijos de puta!" En ese momento ya estaba que me hervía la sangre.

-Lo siento Sasuke, en caso de que hubiera algún problema con ellos no puedo involucrarme en sus asuntos, es mi propia familia y me traería muchos problemas.

-Sí... no te disculpes Neji, ya hiciste suficiente con avisarme... pero dime, ¿donde encuentro a Kai?!

Nunca había caminado por esos rumbos de la aldea en la noche, me encontraba escondido en un árbol, esperando a que Kai pasara por su camino hacia el burdel, cuando vi que se acercaba me prepare y en el momento en el que pasaba justo debajo de mi salté sobre él tapándole la cara con una bolsa de tela, de inmediato supe que había activado el byakugan ya que intentó golpear uno de mis puntos de chakra, pero yo lo esquive y a su vez lo rodeé con una cuerda por sobre sus brazos, lo tome por sobre mi hombro y nos perdimos en la oscuridad.

Llegamos hasta debajo de un puente, y lo aventé al suelo.

-Veo que no eres nada sin tus amiguitos, Kai- le dije al Hyuga que trataba de recargarse en la pared del puente, aun atado y con la cabeza cubierta.

-Es inútil que me cubras la cabeza, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Lo se, solo que no quería ver tu repulsivo rostro por el camino- me acerque a quitarle la tela que lo cubría, fue cuando Kai se dio cuenta de que tenia mi sharingan activo.

El no desvió la mirada, pues sabe que no puedo hacer un genjutsu en él, yo estaba tan molesto que simplemente comencé a golpearlo, le pateaba la cara de un lado al otro con mucha fuerza.

-¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Eh?!- Le decía mientras seguía pateándolo en el estomago -¿quien te pago para que le hicieran eso a Naruto?

-Je, los perdedores de ahora se creen la gran cosa... resulta que ahora no puedo hacerle algo a alguien por que ya se toma como un trabajo!, no me hagas reír...- decia mientras escupia sangre- ¡nos lo cogimos porque quisimos imbécil...-voltio a mirarme- lo vimos moviendo el culo por la calle y ya, tu venias con él estorbándole así que fue más fácil para nosotros, je- el infeliz sonreía, pero yo no le creía nada, alguien de los Hyuga no se expondría tanto públicamente solo por un calenton de momento.

Había traído conmigo mi espada, así que la saque y de un solo movimiento corte verticalmente sus pantalones, la zona de la ingle.

-¡Eh! ¡¿que piensas hacer?! no puedes castrarme! estarías en un lió, estúpido!- Su mirada me desafiaba.

-¿Puedes verlo verdad? algo que sí puedo hacer...

Cualquier persona normal pensaría que solo sostenía mi espada en el aire, pero él podía ver que tenia una intensidad de corriente considerable, posiblemente de unos 10mA, suficiente para hacer que al mínimo roce de mi espada se convulsionara de dolor, incluso que no pudiera respirar.

Acerque mi espada a la abertura que hice anteriormente, con la intención de llegar hasta sus pelotas.

-¡Eh! ¡aleja eso de ahí! ¡estas loco!

Acerque un poco más mi espada, el podía ver claramente cuando faltaba para tocarlo... apenas un centímetro. Aumente a 15mA. Gracias al sharingan pude ver como su chakra se turbaba de repente. Fue cuando supe que estaba muerto de miedo.

-¡Esta bien! ¡lo diré! ¡pero aleja esa cosa de mis bolas, maldito!

Quite la corriente de la espada, pero no la separe totalmente de él.

-Sí... me contrataron.

-¿Quien?

-El chico pintor.

-¿Pintor...?

-Sí, ¡me pago lo suficiente como para comprarme a la mejor puta del burdel por una semana! ese chico... Sai.

La corriente volvió a mi espada.

-¡Oe! ¡Oee! ¡Eh!... ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Kai tosía y se retorcía por el dolor en el suelo.

-Tendrás el dinero, pero no podrás coger por un tiempo, maldito- Escupí al suelo.

Mientras me dirigía a la casa de Naruto a toda velocidad, no podía dejar de pensar en Sai, "Maldito... ¿por qué?!" Tenia tantas ganas de ir y golpearlo, pero estaba preocupado por Naruto, ya lo había visto en la tarde, pero en ese momento yo no tenia idea. Eran mas de la 1:00am, pero no me importo, quería verlo.

Llegue sigilosamente y entre por su ventana, el dobe seguía despierto jugando un video juego, pero al sentir mi presencia, giro hacia atrás para verme.

-Sasuke, ¿que haces aquí?

-Naruto... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Decirte que? -Sus ojos resistieron mi mirada.

-¿Que te hicieron? Dejame verte.

-Estoy bien Sasuke, no tenias que venir.

-Te estoy diciendo que me dejes verte- Le decía mientras me acercaba y le quitaba la camisa.

-Sasuke no empieces, además, ¿quien eres tu para venir a desvestirme así sin más? vuelve a casa, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

No me importo lo que decía, yo no lo quería admitir, pero de verdad me importa Naruto, y mucho.

Conseguí quitarle la camisa a la fuerza, después lo vi de frente y lo gire para verlo por detrás... su nuca tenia mordidas, sus brazos tenían moretones y sus pezones estaban lastimados. Mi enojo iba en aumento, "¿como es que no lo note cuando despertamos juntos?" seguí observándolo "Si esta así solo por fuera... ¿como estará por dentro?" la idea me enloqueció.

Lo mire con una expresión que solo Naruto conoce, una expresión entre tristeza y enojo.

-Quitate los pantalones.

-No, vete de aquí Sasuke...

-Quitatelos

-...

Lo recosté en la cama y le quite los pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Vi sus piernas y estaban llenas de moretones, él se resistió pero yo lo gire he hice que se pusiera de rodillas

-Sasuke, no, dejame tranquilo, ¡dejame olvidarlo!- Me pedía Naruto con los ojos llorosos.

Yo tampoco quería mirar, pero era inevitable... agache el torso de Naruto hasta que su cabeza quedo a la altura del colchón y su entrada quedara a la vista. Me agache para ver el daño.

No pude ver por mucho tiempo, su ano estaba tan herido aun que solo se podía ver sangre coagulada y seca al rededor... yo estaba destrozado, tenia tantas emociones que ya no podía disimular más.

Levante a Naruto hacia mi y lo abrace, lo abrace con tanta emoción que olvide que estaba lastimado.

-Naruto... Naruto yo... Naruto...- De mi boca solo salia su nombre, mi voz se empezaba a quebrar -perdoname, perdoname por favor, yo estuve allí y no te ayudé, perdoname- apreté mis dientes.

Lo seguí abrazando hasta que nos recostamos en la cama sin separarnos siquiera un poco.

-No fue tu culpa Sasuke, estas cosas pasan, pero... tu no tendrías por que saberlo... ¿como te enteraste?- Naruto me miraba fijamente.

-Eso no importa, la cosa es que lo sé y te diré esto Naruto, esas cosas pasan, pero ayer no tendrían que haberte pasado a ti- Dije y le di un beso en su mejilla, un tipo de beso que no había dado antes, para después presionarlo contra mi pecho.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué estas besándome?, ¿por que estas tan preocupado por mi? Tenemos tanto tiempo sin hablar continuamente, ahora solo somos...

Vi en los ojos de Naruto que en verdad quería una respuesta de mi parte.

Era algo que siempre traté de evitar, hablar sobre nosotros... pero me di cuenta de que ya era tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

-Naruto, se que siempre tuvimos una relación extraña, tu no lo sabes pero, desde que estuvimos en el equipo 7 siempre te consideré mi amigo, el único... pero fue después de que nos enfrentáramos a Haku, donde pensé que te perdería, donde realmente supe que te quería un poco más que un amigo.

Tuve que desviar la mirada, mis manos temblaban, nunca me había confesado antes.

-Tienes que perdonarme por decirlo hasta ahora, pero mi orgullo nunca me dejó acercarme más a ti, aunque yo supiera cuales eran tus sentimientos... y verte como estas ahora, siento que me estoy volviendo loco, estoy lleno de rabia, si no fuera por que te estoy abrazando creo que ya abría matado a alguien.

Naruto tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, pero las limpio de inmediato.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo espere por que me dijeras algo así...- intentaba sonreirme -y que lo hagas ahora...- Naruto trataba de retener las lagrimas, pero yo sonreí y acaricie su cabeza.

-Esta bien Naruto, puedes llorar si quieres, te presto mi pecho o mi hombro para que solloces en mi.

Él apretó fuerte mi espalda y yo sentí que por fin había roto el muro que había creado durante años, ambos teniendo estos sentimientos pero guardándolos en lo mas profundo de nuestra alma...

-Sasuke, ¿sabes quien me hizo esto?...

-Sí, pero eso lo solucionaré mañana, ahora no estoy en el estado mental correcto así que puedo hacer una estupidez.

-Sasuke, gracias por ser sincero después de tanto tiempo... todos estos años creí que solo era un juego para ti.

-Usuratonkachi... siempre tuve ganas de besarte, de besarte de verdad, tranquilamente...

Me acerque a su boca y sentí su cálida respiración, el abrió su boca un poco y lo bese expresando mis más profundos sentimientos y que Naruto me besara de igual forma, sentí que podría hacer cualquier cosa, enfrentarme a lo que fuera, pues él me respaldaba, me apoyaría y yo lo protegería con mi vida.

Después de un rato empecé a sentir como mi zona de la ingle reaccionaba al calor de Naruto, así que decidí parar, Naruto no estaba en condiciones de poder hacer nada. Yo me sonrojé por que Naruto de seguro sintió como mi miembro se levantaba.

-Lo... lo siento Naruto.

Naruto sonrío burlesco, pero después se calmo.

-¿Pu-puedes quedarte esta noche?- Me pregunto nervioso.

-Sí...- yo también estaba nervioso -vamos a dormir, pero ponte algo antes- le dí la la ropa que le había quitado anteriormente, y yo dispuse a quitarme el cinturón, me metí en la cama y me tape hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

-Buenas noches, usuratonkachi- Sentí como Naruto regresaba y se incorporaba a la cama junto a mi.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.

Recién había escuchado el canto de los pájaros cuando abrí mis ojos y trate de levantarme, quise moverme, pero me di cuenta de que Naruto me tenia rodeado con su brazo, me sentí un poco incomodo, pero luego me sentí tranquilo.

Separe su brazo de mi cuerpo y lo puse en la cama, me pude levantar sin despertarlo, busque en su habitación un pergamino en blanco y una pluma. Cuando los encontré, me senté en una silla y comencé a redactar una carta para una persona en especial, de no ser porque se encontraba en un lugar donde prohíben los celulares tal vez la hubiera llamado; esa persona me salvo cuando mi chakra se había terminado, aunque esa persona estaba de parte del otro bando aun así me ayudo y me di cuenta de que era una persona de confianza, por lo menos me trataba especialmente a mi, la carta seria para Karin directora de una prisión en Otogakure.

Termine de redactar la carta, mordí mi dedo con fuerza de manera que pudiera brotar sangre e hice el Kushiyose no Jutsu, invoque a una serpiente que ya conocía y que conocía a Karin, tenia muy buen camuflaje así que serviría para mi propósito.

Abrió la boca y le di el pergamino, esta se lo trago.

-Dáselo a Karin, Mitsu

La serpiente saco su lengua rápidamente y desapareció.

-¿Que haces tan temprano, Sasuke?- Me pregunto Naruto desde la cama.

-Algo que tengo que hacer– No pensaba contarle mi plan.

-No quiero que hagas una locura por mi culpa.

-Naruto... ya te dije, no fue tu culpa y quien te hizo eso, lo va a pagar muy caro.

-Sasuke, la venganza nunca es buena, se creará el circulo vicioso que jamas termina... no quiero que estés involucrado en algo así.

-No harás que cambie de opinión Naruto, tenemos conceptos muy diferentes de lo que es la venganza.

-Dijiste que sabias quienes fueron, así que dime.

-Sí y no fue algo que hicieron al azar, alguien les pago para que lo hicieran Naruto, ¿ya entiendes mi punto?

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido.

-¿Alguien les pago?... pero ¡¿quien?!, ¿por que?...

Yo no estaba contento con la idea de decirle, pero estaba en su derecho de saberlo, ademas de que él consideraba a Sai como uno de sus amigos... la idea hizo que me doliera el estomago del coraje, pero yo parecía calmado.

-Fue Sai- Le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pude ver como sus hombros bajaban y sus ojos se entrecerraban, como si no me hubiera entendido.

-¿SAI? ¿Por qué Sai haría algo así? - Se exalto de repente, poniéndose de pie.

-No lo se, pero es lo que voy averiguar.

Me dispuse a salir de su casa, pero Naruto me tomo del brazo.

-¿Que harás Sasuke? dejame ir contigo!

-No, será mejor que no lo sepas... Naruto iré a solucionar las cosas, confía en mi, tu ve a mi casa, Itachi te estará esperando, me sentiré más seguro si te quedas con mi hermano.

-Sasuke, ¡iré contigo!, quiero saber por que Sai me hizo esto, si hubiera sido al azar no me importaría, pero Sai... se supone que somos amigos!, así que no lo entiendo... ¿estas seguro de que fue él?- Naruto estaba furioso.

-Agh- libere mi brazo -has lo que te digo, tienes que confiar en mi Naruto- "Como es eso de "¿estas seguro que no fue él?", ¿que acaso no confiá en mi él dobe?" Pero era de esperarse, despues de todo Sai era su "amigo".

Salí de su casa todavía preocupado de que por un impulso Naruto acabara con el plan que quería llevar acabo. Fui a conseguir las cosas que ocuparía, después seguí saltando de techo en techo hasta quedar a una cuadra de la casa de Sai. Saque mi celular y marque a Itachi.

_-Mochi, Mochi?_

-Nii-san, lo siento, hoy tampoco pude comprar la ternera...

_-No te preocupes, supuse que algo pasó ya que no regresaste a casa, la termine comprando yo, ¿estas bien?_

-Sí, Naruto irá a visitarte en un rato más, tengan cuidado Itachi, te explicaré las cosas más tarde.

_-Cuenta conmigo, ototo, ten cuidado-_Escuche que sonrió.

Termine la llamada mientras mandaba a una pequeña serpiente a investigar la casa de Sai. Podría fácilmente entrar, pelear con él y derrotarlo, pero no, yo no haría el trabajo sucio, además de que merecía un castigo mucho peor.

Al igual que con el pergamino, viajar dentro de una serpiente sería lo ideal para no ser vistos.

Mi serpiente regresó, supe que Sai estaba en la ultima habitación y estaba solo, hice el Jutsu de transformación y tome la forma de Rock Lee, ya que eran buenos amigos; este jutsu no era para engañarlo a él, sino a cualquier vecino que pudiera verme entrar a la casa. Yo tengo un excelente control del chakra, así que use el mínimo para que Sai no percibiera mi presencia, usando la forma de Rock Lee llegue hasta su casa y entre lo más rápido que pude por una de sus ventanas. Cambie a mi forma original, active mi Mangekyou Sharingan y camine sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Sai que se encontraba sentado pintando un cuadro; cuando estuve detrás de él, se percato de mi presencia y se giro rápidamente, soltando su pincel y tumbando la silla.

-¡Sasu...! -Pudo decir, pero era demasiado tarde para escapar, con sus ojos bien abiertos había entrado en mi genjutsu.

FIN Capitulo III


	4. Chapter 4 Final

**CAPITULO IV**

No tenia mucho tiempo antes de que Sai pudiera liberarse de mi ilusión, después de todo era un AMBU y anteriormente un miembro de "Raiz" liderada por Danzo.

Actué rápido, con las cuerdas que traje até sus manos, después sus brazos a los lados y por ultimo sus piernas y pies, ya estando asegurado, lo libere de la ilusión en la que se encontraba. El volvió a estar en la realidad, pero lo primero que vio fue como se acercaba mi puño a toda velocidad hasta su cara.

Sai fue a dar al suelo con uno de sus labios rotos, él siguió con la cara hacia un lado pero giro los ojos para mirarme.

Yo no dije una palabra, hice el Kyose no junsu una vez más e invoque otra serpiente un poco más grande que la anterior, esta abrió la boca y después de hacer movimientos con mis manos ambos estábamos en el interior de la serpiente que empezó a recorrer velozmente el camino que le había indicado.

-¿A donde me llevas? -me pregunto mientras seguía escupiendo sangre.

-... habla– le ordené -¿por que lo hiciste?– mi mirada podía interpretarse como la de un kamikaze observando a su enemigo.

-Je... jajaja... jaja- termino de reír negando con la cabeza.

-¿Que es tan divertido?– me acerque y le estampé una patada en el estomago.

Sai se giro a un lado tosiendo, pero empezó a decir:

-Quería saber si era verdad...

-... -

-...que si algo le pasaba a tu "puta" matarías al culpable... pero yo creo que no es verdad- dijo con su particular sonrisa falsa.

No podía creerlo, "¿por algo tan estúpido Naruto fue violado?"

-Vaya... creí que eras alguien más listo... pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo patético que eres- le dije mientras me acercaba.

-¿Yo? ¿patético? yo no soy el que ocupa estar borracho para poder decir lo que se piensa, como todo un cobarde.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, lo que dijo había sido verdad, por más que lo quisiera negar.

-Pero no soy yo el que se toma en serio las declaraciones de un borracho, ni el que gastó el tiempo y dinero para intentar molestar a alguien– reí –nadie debería ser tan ocioso... así que dime, ¿cual es la verdadera razón?

-¿La verdadera razón?... je- él volteo hacia un lado como buscando las palabras correctas -desde el principio te odie Sasuke Uchiha, siempre todo el mundo girando a tu alrededor, pero eso a ti no te importa... como las personas terminan sufriendo por tu existencia... yo... solamente quería que te dieras cuenta... de que no eres "intocable"...- termino de decir con una sonrisa.

Yo no podía creerlo, sentí como me hervía la sangre, pero no podía matarlo, debía sufrir más.

-Si tanto querías dañarme ¿por que no te enfrentaste a mi? ¡¿cara a cara?! el maldito cobarde eres tu!...- dije exaltado -pero te felicito, Sai... sí, me hiciste enfadar... y mucho– le decía mientras me acercaba y agarraba fuertemente su cabello, mi nariz casi rosaba con la suya –y no, no vas a morir, alguien como tu no merece algo tan cómodo como la muerte... así que preparate, quiero ver como te libras de esta...- lo solté con brusquedad.

Me levanté y saque una cinta adhesiva de mi bolsillo.

-Yo estuve ahí también, viendo como los observabas pero sin tener noción de la realidad... lo hubieras escuchado Sasuke-kun, Naruto gemía como toda una puta, estarías orgulloso... ¡si hubieras estado consciente!- dijo burlesco -mientras Naruto intentaba resistirse, ocultando su rostro... de ti!- un puñetazo de mi parte hizo que Sai quedara en silencio totalmente inconsciente.

Le observe un rato con ganas de matarlo, así que me apresuré y le tapé la boca con cinta adhesiva y le cubrí los ojos con una venda. Después metí su cuerpo en un barril-mochila que acababa de invocar de un pergamino; era un barril-mochila como el que usaban las personas en pequeños pueblos para transportar cereales.

Cuando salimos de la aldea y nos alejamos de ella lo suficiente, deshice el jutsu que nos escondía dentro de la serpiente y aparecimos en la tierra detrás de la nube que dejo el reptil al desaparecer, su estomago hubiera sido peligroso si nos hubiéramos quedado más tiempo dentro.

Puse el barril-mochila, que tenia a Sai dentro, sobre mi espalda y empece a correr a toda velocidad, quería encargarme de la basura cuanto antes.

El camino fue de lo más normal, solo fue saltar por sobre los arboles... afortunadamente no tuve que ocultarme ya que nadie recorría el mismo camino que yo en ese momento.

Llegue a Otogakure y en la entrada me esperaba Karin.

-Sasukeeeee!- Se abalanzo hacía mi abrazándome.

-Karin, es bueno verte de nuevo– A pesar de que era una fastidiosa, era alguien realmente útil.

-Ya tengo todo preparado, ¡justo como tu lo pediste! ¿quien será el afortunado?- Preguntó golpeando el barril en mi espalda.

-Nadie importante en realidad, solo hizo algo realmente estúpido.

-Jajaj, pues se metió con el sujeto equivocado- La mujer reía y era en momentos como este en los que pensaba "esta mujer esta mal de la cabeza", pero ya estaba acostumbrado así que sonreía para mis adentros.

Hice el jutsu de transformación, tomando la forma de un campesino y caminamos rodeando la aldea, hasta que llegamos a la prisión.

Karin era la directora, así que no tenia que dar explicaciones si venia con un anciano cargando alguna mercancía.

Cruzamos por el pasillo principal y salimos al patio de la cárcel, seguí a Karin hasta que llegamos a la entrada del calabozo, era un cuadro muy pequeño en el suelo, tenias que tener cuidado para no tropezar en las mohosas escaleras; llegamos al nivel de las celdas, algunas tenían una puerta tan pequeña que quien estuviera allí adentro lo tuvieron que haber metido acostado, pero nosotros no buscábamos una celda pequeña con puerta pequeña, sino todo lo contrario, una celta grande y donde todo estuviera a la vista.

-Hemos llegado, estos son los chicos que escogí, ¿te gustan?

Eran unos trece hombres, la mayoría fornidos, todos con un collar en sus cuellos, empezaban a acercarse a la pared de rejas que los separaba de nosotros.

-¡Chicooos, les traigo un regalito! esto es extraño que pase, así que siéntanse afortunados, ¿entienden?!- les decía Karin frente a sus caras – así que sepárense de la puerta! vamos! todos diríjanse a la pared de atrás y pónganse de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza, si alguien se mueve, todos recibirán una descarga eléctrica! ¡muévanse!

A los sujetos impacientados no les quedo remedio más que obedecerla.

Yo volví a mi forma y saque a Sai del barril de madera. Al quitarle la venda de sus ojos, estos mostraban desafío, pero detrás de ellos yo sabia que escondía miedo.

-Veamos si sigues con esa mirada después de que te meta allí dentro- Le quite la cinta de su boca y lo arrojé dentro de la celda. Karin cerro la puerta de nuevo.

-Ya veras como te irá cuando salga de aquí Sasuke, ¡esto no se va a quedar así! - me gritó Sai desde el suelo

-¿Y que vas hacer? ¿me delataras? ¿quien te respaldará? ¡¿ellos?!- le decía mientras apuntaba a los convictos con mi dedo –no me hagas reír, sin mencionar... que todo él día de hoy estuve junto con Naruto y mi hermano...– le dije mientras sonreía, me gire hacia Karin –¿trajiste las cámaras?

-Sí, ya están listas– Karin prendió la cámara de video que se encontraba en una mesa cerca de la celda, mientras que ella portada otra en sus manos para tomar fotografías- ¡Adelante chicos! ¡es todo suyo!

La cara de Sai al ver como se acercaban los presos hacia su cuerpo fue... no podía esperar a que empezara a llorar.

Entre unos cinco hombres empezaron a romper su ropa y las cuerdas que había puesto horas antes, excepto por las cuerdas de sus manos, él estaba allí desnudo en ese suelo mohoso rodeado de hombres fornidos desesperados y excitados.

Sai pateo a uno de ellos y trato de levantarse, pero fue inútil, para cuando lo intentó dos presos lo sujetaron y lo dejaron de rodillas en el suelo, Sai trataba de alejar su rostro del enorme pene que se acercaba a su boca.

Después de un rato algunos estaban lamiéndole el cuerpo, los pezones, su cuello, otros sus partes... mientras que otro le sostenía el rostro a un lado mientras sacaba y metía su gran miembro de su boca, Sai tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, se notaba que apenas podía respirar, seguramente el hombre se vino dentro de él.

Volteé a ver a Karin, la cual estaba tan excitada que no paraba de tomar fotos.

-Karin, asegurate de que no salgan las caras de los presos.

-Ya lo se!- ella estaba roja como un tomate.

Para cuando volteé hacia la celda de nuevo, Sai estaba en cuatro patas mientras dos hombres lo penetraban, uno por su boca y otro por detrás, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-Es mi turno -bramó el hombre más grande de la celda, los dos sujetos salieron de dentro de Sai mientras que este trataba de respirar normalmente y no paraba de escupir, tenía lagrimas en sus ojos pero al ver al hombre que lo pasaba sobre manera en altura y en masa, no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y aguantarse.

El hombre lo levanto como a una muñeca y se puso entre sus piernas, las cuales las coloco por sobre sus musculosos brazos, de manera que con sus manos pudiera cargar a Sai agarrándolo de los glúteos, así su entrada quedaba justo arriba de su grotesco pene. Sai seguía con las manos atadas por lo que el hombre que lo sostenía hizo que sus brazos le rodearan el cuello.

El sujeto lo miro y acto seguido le lamió la cara desde la barbilla hasta una de sus cejas.

-Así me gusta, que lloren... – dijo el sujeto mientras saboreaba sus lagrimas y sonreía... lo tomo fuertemente por las nalgas y lo penetro sin piedad.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- Sai gritó de dolor mientras brotaban más lagrimas de sus ojos- ¡detente! ¡por favor! aghhh!– el sujeto lo subía y bajaba sin importarle sus gritos, su enorme pene entraba hasta el final- ¡hagan que se detenga...aaah...por... favo...r...! -Sai parecía que se rompería, el golpeteo sonaba tan fuerte que era perturbador de escuchar, después de un rato el sujeto acelero su ritmo junto con los gemidos graves y agudos de Sai él cual tenia el rostro empapado en sudor y lagrimas.

Yo ya había visto suficiente.

-Karin, sacalo en tres o cuatro horas más, tampoco quiero que lo maten, que es lo más probable al ritmo que van... y te encargo que cuides de esas fotografías... cuando termine has que alguien lo lleve hasta su casa, que no los vean salir de aquí, ni en el camino, ni en Konoha, ¿entendido? aquí están las indicaciones– le dejé la nota sobre la mesa.

-Cuenta conmigo! tengo al sujeto adecuado para el trabajo, ya conoces la salida Sasuke- me dijo sonriente, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, ni siquiera se despidió de mi, aunque no quería que lo hiciera.

Me acerque hasta la celda de manera que Sai pudiera escucharme.

-Sai, vuelves a hacerle algo a Naruto y tendrás que vivir con el miedo a que algo como esto vuelva a pasar, ya sea a ti o a tus amigos, ¿entendiste, ¡"putita"?!

Volví a transformarme en el campesino y puse el barril vació de madera sobre mi espalda. Antes de girarme y partir pude ver a Sai tan dolorido que ya ni siquiera podía gritar o gemir, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento... pero no me importaba, mientras no muriera, ya que podría ser un problema mayor.

Continué mi camino por las escaleras, atravesando la cárcel, hasta que salí de la aldea y volví a mi forma.

Recorrí el mismo camino que seguí saltando por entre los arboles y entré a Konoha de la misma forma en que salí.

En el camino pensé en que fue lo correcto vengarme de Sai, simplemente le hice lo mismo que le hizo a Naruto... un poco más extremo, pero lo merecía. Tal vez el circulo vicioso de venganza que mencionó Naruto se haría realidad, pero no me importaba, había hecho justicia para él y al menos ahora sabia que si algo llegara a ocurrir, podríamos protegernos entre nosotros... y pensé "mientras no me emborrache..." solté un suspiro, fue cuando recordé que no me había disculpado con él por llamarlo "mi puta" frente a los demás en la fiesta, por lo que decidí hacerlo cuando estuviera de regreso.

La pequeña serpiente me llevo hasta la puerta de mi casa, donde después de aplicar ciertos sellos con mis manos aparecí detrás de la nube que dejó al desaparecer, mientras abría la puerta de mi casa, no podía dejar de pensar en que vería a Naruto a salvo y en la comida que habría hecho Itachi.

-Tadaima- dije al cruzar la puerta.

-¡Okaeri!- me contestaron.

Termine de entrar y vi a Naruto y a Itachi sudorosos y con la respiración agitada, sentados en el sofá.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunte extrañado.

-Fuimos a visitar a los Hyuga- dijo nii-san.

-Me las cobre, toditas...- decía Naruto con raspones en el rostro a la vez que sonreía.

-¿Fueron a golpearlos? ¿pero como supieron que fueron los Hyuga? ¿y que hay sobre la venganza...?- sorprendido volteé a ver a Naruto.

-Itachi lo sabía y sobre la venganza... tu hermano es muy bueno convenciendo a la gente!- Naruto apunto con su dedo a nii-san, para lo que Itachi sonrió con una frescura especial.

-Ja,- dije y comencé a reírme, pocas veces reía en voz alta tan despreocupadamente, pero no importaba, con ellos podía ser yo mismo.

-Sí, fui a visitar a Neji-san y no dudó en decírmelo... bueno, que bien que regresaste sano y salvo a casa Sasuke, los dejaré solos para que hablen mejor- Itachi se fue a su habitación.

Volteé a ver a Naruto y este ya me estaba mirando fijamente, se levantó del sofá y se quedo parado frente a mi.

Yo no sabía que hacer, solo tenia ganas de besarlo, así que fue lo que hice y resulta que Naruto había pensado lo mismo.

Lo abrace rodeándolo con mis brazos mientras me presionaba contra él, pero nos separamos al poco tiempo.

-¿Que le hiciste a Sai, Sasuke?

-Le di su merecido...

-¿Pero no lo mataste, o si?- me pregunto inseguro.

-No, solo hice que conociera a algunos sujetos, muy grandes– Naruto de seguro vio maldad en mis ojos, pero no me importó.

-Naruto, eso me recuerda...- empece a sentirme incomodo -... a que no me he disculpado por tratarte como a una puta en el cumpleaños de Sakura, así que... perdón- le dije mientras mis manos sudaban, esperando su respuesta.

Naruto relajo su postura y se me quedo mirando.

-Ja, eso no me importó en absoluto Sasuke... verás, tu y yo sabemos que de los dos, en esa fiesta, en el segundo piso... el que gritó, pidió más y gimió como una... no fui yo- termino de decir Naruto, para después sonreír pícaramente.

FIN


End file.
